


烈酒

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, Top Arthur (Inception)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Eames请Arthur喝酒。





	烈酒

**Author's Note:**

> 存到这里来补档！  
> 是爽文XD  
> 望阅读愉快！

烈酒

 

Eames请Arthur喝酒，他其实没以为前哨会答应，但Arthur确实来了，穿着他的衬衫和西服马甲，还稍微扯松了领带。

Eames显得意外又兴奋，他眯着眼笑，舌尖抵着嘴唇内侧，润出一截鲜艳的红。他用指节叩击吧台，叫酒保。

他的衬衫领口敞着，露着一小片胸膛，锁骨处的纹身还肿着。Arthur的视线在伪装者的身上游走，Eames注意到了，朝他眨眨眼。

酒保送上来了两小杯酒，一碟盐，和一个饱满光滑的柠檬，附带了一把小刀。

“龙舌兰。”Eames说，他拿起小刀，将柠檬切开，分成均匀的几片。他捏了一片，拿给Arthur看，柠檬汁滴到他的指尖上，Arthur挑了下眉，“我教你喝。”Eames跃跃欲试。

他张开手指，在虎口上撒了些盐，凑到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了一口， 然后喝掉了那一小杯龙舌兰，最后咬了柠檬片。

他从发出喉咙里发出一小声干爽的、愉悦的喟叹。烈酒灼喉，Eames缓了一会儿，他的嘴唇上蒙着酒液和柠檬汁，亮晶晶的，像是淋着汁水的红酒冻，Arthur盯着看，Eames回过神，抿着下唇吮了一下，他抬起眼，将另一小杯龙舌兰推给Arthur。

“请，亲爱的( Darling)。”

Eames朝他笑，他总是带着点那么不怀好意的味道。Arthur挽着袖口，露出手腕和小臂，他要比Eames白，Eames用手撑着下巴，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

Arthur在虎口上撒了点盐，取了Eames手边的柠檬片，他垂下眼，舌尖沾了一些盐粒，然后他喝干那一小杯酒，吮吸了Eames咬过的那块柠檬。

“不好喝。” Arthur微微皱眉，评论道。

Eames看着他，喉头滚了滚，“好吧，”他说，“好吧。”

-

他们在进门前就纠缠在一起。Arthur把Eames摁在门板上，咬他的嘴唇，Eames握着他的手臂，下体贴着前哨鼓起的裆部蹭。他沙哑地喘，Arthur的手指从花衬衣边缘钻进去，卡着皮带，搔他的腰侧。Eames被咬住唇肉，咕哝着发声，他费劲地从裤子口袋里掏出房卡，汗湿的指腹不住地打滑，他伸长胳膊去刷房卡，Arthur抓着伪装者的屁股，用膝盖顶弄他的会阴。

Eames呻吟着咒骂，他晃了晃，好不容易打开房门。Arthur推搡着他，还要吮他舌头。他们跌跌撞撞的，Eames差点被地毯绊倒，他拽Arthur的腰带扣，指腹黏在男人精瘦的腰腹上，Eames被压进床里，扯开了前哨的领带。

他洋洋得意，发出短促的、胜利的呼哨，Arthur咬他的嘴唇，把他的衬衣扣子解开，去捏他的乳头。Eames抬起腰，在Arthur顶撞他的时候双腿交叠着在对方背后缠紧，Arthur握着他的膝弯往一侧压，唇舌向下舔吻，他用齿尖磨纹身周围新生的嫩肉，Eames弓起身，手指勾着他的领口扯，Arthur又将两人的鸟压着蹭。

Eames含糊着咒骂，他用力推开Arthur，急切地解开自己的腰带，他把裤子半褪下来，握住自己的阴茎撸动，透明的腺液沾了满手，还有一些淋下去滴在肛口处。Eames喘着，另一只手上抓着刚才从前哨脖子上夺下来的领带，Arthur也不恼，他拉过Eames的那只手，压在他的头顶，用领带绑在床头上。Eames迷茫地挣动了一下，他哑声哼哼，手指还捏着自己不住吐水的老二，Arthur用指尖触碰滴泪的马眼，Eames的阴茎抽动着，在Arthur把指甲尖压进去的时候呜咽着呻吟。

他去推Arthur的手，被抓着握住，拉到头顶上。Eames眨了眨眼，感受到手腕处传来的钝痛，他思索了一会儿，短促地笑了一声，Eames舔了舔嘴唇，哑着嗓子问:“你要绑着我？”

“是的。”Arthur承认，“这样你会乖一点。”

“好让你为所欲为？”Eames咧起嘴角，Arthur捏着他的下巴，手指走向下抚过他的胸膛。Eames挺了挺他那对饱满的奶子，“你知道的，亲爱的，”他发出猫科动物的那种呼噜声，他喝过酒，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，“只要能跟你上床，”Eames说，“你想对我做什么都行。”

Arthur吻了吻他，他的脸有些发红，捏着Eames的乳头轻轻拉扯，Eames喘了两声，又用膝盖去磨蹭男人的腰侧。

Arthur帮他脱掉了裤子，还有那条白色的底裤，他用掌心抚摸Eames的大腿内侧，Eames垂着眼，透过睫毛看他，他的鸟翘着晃了晃，Arthur点了点他的阴茎尖端，拉出一点银丝，又站起身退开点距离。

“Arthur？”Eames梦呓一样，拖着嗓子，黏稠又不解，他夹起大腿蹭，臂膀微微僵直。

Arthur开了夜灯，取了润滑剂和避孕套。他脱掉他的西服马甲，皮带扣弹开时发出清脆的声响，Eames哼哼了两声，他看着Arthur褪下裤子，爬上床，然后将他的双腿拉开，跪在了他的腿间。

“操。”他的视线牢牢黏在了Arthur的大腿上，那截黑色的衬衫防滑固定带，这让那块漂亮的皮肉显得更白了，“操。”Eames喘着粗气，他眨眨眼，手指抓紧又松开，从喉咙深处发出干哑的呻吟声。Arthur抚摸他的腰腹，感受掌心下隆起的肌肉块，他把Eames摁回床上，Eames勾着腿蹭他，热切地弓起背，Arthur舔他露出来的一点舌尖，掐着Eames的腿根让他分得更开，然后用拇指揉开湿漉漉的穴口。

他的里面很烫，舌头也很烫，Arthur一面跟Eames接吻，另一边用手指探索他的身体。Eames咬他的舌尖，他的嘴里还残留着龙舌兰的味道，但是尝不到柠檬，他的舌根有些发麻，Eames吞咽着口水，在床单上小幅度地磨蹭屁股。

Arthur离开一些，弄了润滑剂，然后继续用三根手指操他，他触碰到Eames的前列腺，Eames抻长了脖子叫，下腹紧绷，Arthur咬着他的下唇按了上去，另一只手拉开包皮去揉弄嫩红色的尖端，他们的胸膛贴到一起，Eames于是哆嗦着射了精，他哑着嗓子呻吟，睫毛颤动，鼻翼急促的抽动着，发出几声含糊细小的喉音。

Arthur亲吻他的鼻梁，将手上的精液抹到Eames腰腹处的纹身上，他抽出手指，指缝间黏连着透明的体液和润滑剂，Eames喘着，脸蹭在自己的肩膀上。Arthur戴了只套子，他捏了捏Eames的小腿，从内裤里掏出自己的老二，他抵在穴口处蹭了蹭，然后挤开软糯的肠肉，慢慢地操进去。Eames小声叫唤，他轻微发着抖，直到Arthur全部插了进去，他处在不应期，咬着嘴唇，还不太清醒，Arthur给他时间适应，他压在Eames的身上，亲吻他的乳尖。

Eames缓了一会儿，他动了下胳膊，叫Arthur解开他。Arthur拒绝了，Eames抱怨这样不公平，他踢了下腿，Arthur就开始晃着腰插他，Eames叫嚣着咒骂了一阵子，又被操软了，打开身子，大腿内侧到胸膛上染着一片粉红。Arthur温热的手指划过他的身体，用指尖戏弄Eames挺立的乳头，他摸了摸Eames的脸，捏他通红的耳朵。

Eames哽咽着，他用滚烫的脸颊蹭了蹭Arthur的手，舔他干净修长的手指，他咬住他的指骨，又吐出来，留下透明的口水。他被操得微弓起腰，手指抓着束在手腕处的领带，Arthur用沾着涎水的指节夹住他的乳头，压在他的敏感点上，“好Arthur，”Eames恳求道，“让我摸摸你…”

他的阴茎蹭在男人白净紧实的小腹上，Eames发出一串呜呜的喉音，Arthur亲吻他，拆开了领带扣，给了Eames一只手的自由。Eames热切地吮咬他单薄的嘴唇，Arthur按摩他绷紧的手臂，Eames很快从他手下溜出来，去触碰Arthur的大腿，这有些吃力，所以Eames不得不把Arthur的鸡巴含得更深一些，他的喉头哼着，眉头微微皱起来，在他把手指插进那圈皮带里，勾着拉扯时，Eames又咧着嘴角愉悦地笑起来。

Arthur要比他瘦，肌肉线条纤长紧实，又很白，很漂亮。Eames的手指勾着黑色的皮带往上，钻进他的衬衣下摆，摸他的腿根，Arthur压在他的身上操，Eames的老二射出来一些东西，溅到他手臂内侧的纹身上，Arthur咬他脖子，Eames努力解开他衬衫上的扣子。

他抚摸Arthur的胸膛，光滑的皮肤和小巧的乳头，Eames喘息着，垂着眼皮睫毛半掩，Arthur含着他的胸肉吮吸，Eames呻吟了一声，他揪着Arthur的衬衣，弓着身子，老二硬得流水。他握住Arthur的脖子，挺着胸将两人拉进，Eames用指腹磨蹭他的后颈，Arthur用手掌抱住Eames的阴茎，轻轻推挤。

Eames大声呻吟，绷着脚背脚趾蜷着，他抽搐着射精，Arthur浅喘着，挤开绞紧的穴肉，他埋在Eames的体内，达到高潮，他贴着Eames温热的胸膛，亲了亲他的锁骨。

Arthur从Eames的身体里退出来，解下避孕套。他侧躺在Eames的旁边，拆开绑着他的领带，他把他的手臂拉到怀里，揉捏僵硬的肌肉。Eames温顺地哼哼，Arthur吻了吻他的肩膀，Eames眨眨眼，侧过头看他，“你还要再做吗？”他哑着嗓子，听起来懒洋洋的。

Eames享受性爱，他喜欢跟对自己胃口的人上床，Arthur很好，黑头发，身材高挑，瘦但又很结实，他有很强的控制欲，是个很好的床伴，Eames很珍惜和Arthur在床上共度的时光，他很喜欢这个。

“这已经远超过一杯酒了。”Arthur贴着他的耳朵尖，掌心压在Eames的腹部，揉了揉他的胃部。

“你不喜欢吗？”Eames问，手指又勾到Arthur大腿处的皮带里。

“不是很喜欢。”Arthur舔了舔他的耳朵，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

“下次请你喝红酒呢？”Eames轻声问。

“我们不能在高档餐厅的洗手间做爱。”Arthur用指尖描他腰上的纹身，Eames吸了一口气，皮肤上激起一阵兴奋的颤栗。

“我们不可以吗？”Eames反问，他舔了舔嘴角，张开腿好让Arthur的膝盖挤进来，“你可以把我压在洗手台上，压在镜子上，或者在隔间里，旁边会有人敲门，让我们滚出去……”

Arthur捏住他的鸡巴尖端，Eames轻声叫，他垂着睫毛，Arthur咬住他的嘴唇，Eames笑起来。


End file.
